Daddy macfarlane
by Sethmacfanfiction
Summary: Seth and his teenage son with a little bit of a romance in-between
1. Chapter 1

Daddy macfarlane chapter 1

Little insight to what this fanfiction is all about. It's about seth and his teenage son and a little romance. Yes teenage son!

Dean Dean DEANNNN! Shouted seth,

Deans pov

ALRIGHHHT I'm up stop shouting gees, ffs why do I have to go to family guy studio's today I'm in no mood. Well just have to grin and bear it. Dean fell out Bed and hit his head on the cabinet beside! Fuck egh I need a shower and food what one first hmmmm, shower saves me getting a lecture. Dean shuffled his boxes off and climbed into the shower. All he could think about was the line of work his dad has put him up for today, he wasn't ready, he is nothing like his father. Yeah sure he would look like him and have a great singing voice, but he says away from hard work. Dean realised he was in the shower daydreaming so cut the shower and went and got dressed. He wore a checked shirt with one button undone which man his biceps stick out (yes he worked out) , and put on his old faithful jeans and converse on. Once dressed Dean decided not to do anything with his hair just to go natural a messy and put his glasses on.

Seths pov

Where is he? It doesn't take that long to get ready. Soon as seth had spoke that Dean appeared.

Well! Look who's up do you know what the time is. Never mind don't answer that come on we've got to go.

As soon as Dean got down stairs he was dragged out the door and into seths car moaning because he needed feeding. Which made seth laugh. Come on I'll buy you a muffin when we get to Starbucks I need a coffee chuckled seth. I need something stronger joked Dean. You can tell that they are father a son ah. Seth knew Dean wasn't his self because he had a shirt on, he only wore shirts if there was a lady involved. Which to seths surprise Dean said no. Why do you always think that when I wear a shirt there's a female around dad? Because there usually is Dean seth said sarcasticly. Dean just smiled and hoped this conversation would stop,deep down he knew his dad was right there was a girl and she was going to be a the studios today hence the shirt. He was nervous he didn't know what to say to her he was hopeless with girls, he still had his virginity and had never been kissed.

Dean decided to come clean. Dad, your right?

S- Right about what mate?

D- There's a girl,Dean turned his head to look out the window he knew he was blushing.

S- Knew it! You don't have to shy away Dean, it's natural to like someone and feel shy about tour feelings for them.

D-Yeah I know, it's just, Dean sighed, she's going to be at the studios I don't want to act like a dick around her, because I really like her.

seth smiled he loved when his son became all shy and loved up because deep down he knew he was a romantic like himself.

Dean, if you like her that much talk to her, you won't get anywhere if you don't talk to her.

Dean just smiled nervously he knew his dad was right, then he heard the question!

S- what's her name?

D- kerry

S- aw that's a nice name

dad can we stop I feel awkward, dean said sheepishly. Seth stopped with all the questions because he needed to get out and go Starbucks. Dean you want anything besides food? No mumbled Dean to shy to even look at his father. Seth smiled and disappeared now Dean was alone with his thoughts he decided to make up a plan of what to say to kerry when he saw her?


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy macfarlane chapter 2

Kerry pov

Omg yayyyy family guy studio's I can't wait, can't believe my sister bagged me a day there all because she's a writer on the show. Well that's one reason why I'm happy but the other is I get to meet seth macfarlane in person!

A- Kerryy! You ready

K- ish I'm trying to find my shoe

A- just one shoe?

K- well amoung all these clothes of yours I'm having trouble!

A- there'll be gone soon

K - ha I don't reckon they will! Found it

A - good

Kerry rushed down stairs in her causal but nice clothing a t shirt with the shirt on top undone and jeans topped with converse.

A- right now are you ready!

K- yesss!

A- Oh right calm down, I know you have a crush on seth just don't show me up!

K- you haven't told him have you! Please say you haven't

A- hmm she'll we go

Kerry jumped into alex's car and shouted for her sister to hurry up,once on the move kerry could not keep still.

A- oi missy keep still

K- I can't hehe

Round the next corner was the studios alex show the security guard her pass and he let us through. Alex parked up and looked at me!

K- what?

A- I'm warning you, if you do anything to embarrass me, I'm not bringing you here ever again got it!

Alex's words stayed in kerry's head but she had something planned already she just said I Won't.

We headed straight for the lift and went to floor 12 the home of family guy. Kerry was still hyper on the fact of meeting seth.

The lift doors opened and alex was immediately welcomed with hugs from everyone. Kerry just stood there looking for seth but she couldn't find him, feeling disappointed ? she put on a brave face and said hello to everyone.

Hi I'm kerry, immediately the cast came and said hello and asked some questions about me but one question stung bad It was from rachael seths sister.

R- I hear you have a little crush on my brother am I right? he's usually always late so he will be here anytime soon.

K - err Ermmm yeah shit! ALEX! you promised you wouldn't say anything

R- don't be embarrassed, seth doesn't actually know only I do.

K- wow that's a relief

R- anyway nice to see you I best get on with some recording you make your self at home here.

Kerry was shocked ? by what had just happened, but what was going to happen next was even worse!

*please let me know what you think *


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy macfarlane chapter 3

Deans pov

Eghhh dad hurry up I really need a piss! How long does it take to grab a coffee and a muffin, unless he's... Dean was thrown out his throught with the car door opening..

D- about time gees

S- sorry there was a fuck ass long Line

D- hmm yeah right you were chatting someone up

S- your an idiot laughed seth

Seth walked round the car and got in trying not to spill his coffee as he hit his head,l..

S- FUCK while rubbing his head

Dean just went into histearics while seth drove off.

Kerry pov

My God rachael was right seth is always late.. I've been here an hour already and drank 4 teas and now I regret that.

K- alex where's the toilet

A- it's next the lift on the right

K- cheers

While kerry headed to empty her bladder...

Dean and seth were now finally heading to studio's and seth was doing everything possible to piss Dean off..

D- fucking stop ittt!

S- while laughing stop what?

D- you know what, going as fast as you can over speed humps when you know damn well I need a piss!

S- alright! Were here now anyway and then you can go to the toilet.

Thank non exciting God thought Dean.

Seth flashed his pass to the security guard, good morning Mr macfarlane, good morning Steve. Before seth could turn off the engine,Dean was out like a flash and straight to the lift.

Dean pov

Hurry up hurry up! Yess Dean ran straight into the lift and up to the 12th floor leaving seth behind to catch the next lift.

Kerry pov

Aghhhh thank fuck for that, kerry ran out the toilet hoping she didn't miss seth but accidently ran into someone coming out the lift and they both feel on the floor groaning!

K- agh I'm so sorry are you ok?

D- I'm fine, Dean looked up and realised who it was.

K- are you sure getting up and pulling dean up.

D- Ermmm aaa ye...

Dean ran off the pee thought came back.

Kerry pov

I can't believe that happened! But that was a strange reaction hmm Oh well.

Kerry heard the lift again and watched where she was walking this time.

R- look who's finally here

S- don't start it was Deans fault!

R- yeah right

S- where is he anyway I need a word with him

R- he run out the lift and had a bit of a accident with kerry.

I looked up, because I heard my name and there he was gorgeous dreamy and incredibly hot when's he's arguing.

S- hi, I'm seth directing to me with his hand out.

S- I should apologise for my sons actions, I'm gonna have stiff words with him later.

K- h h h I... I I I'm kerry and it's fine it was partly my fault to.

Rachael just looked at me and smiled and mouthed I'll leave you two alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy macfarlane chapter 4

Kerry pov

I'm Such a idiot, I can't believe I ran into seth macfarlanes son and didn't realise who he was!

S- your alex's sister are you? You look so similar.

K- Oh wow thanks seth, I always thought I looked better than her.

S- haha yep you two are definitely related, I can tell by how you to 'diss' each other.

K- this is mild to what we really talk about each other.

S- haha sisterly love, anyway nice talking to you hope we can talk some other time.

K- well,nice to meet you to seth.

Without warning seth put his arms around kerry for a hug. OMG OMG kerry thought. She just froze and blushed and saw rachael smiling and talking to alex. Kerry wondered if rachael and alex told seth about kerry having a crush on seth, but shot that thought out of her head when seth let go and smiled at her.

K- wasn't expecting that seth but thank you.

S- well how could I not give you a hug when I know damn well you have been dreaming of a moment like that with me for a while?

Seth had a devilish smile on his face knowing he just gave the plan away.

K- hang on, how Did you know I... OMG ALEX RACHAEL IM GOING TO KILL YOU. I'm so embarrassed

seth sat down next me and said

S- well, they planned this a while back. As you probably know your sister is not very good at keeping secrets.

Kerry didn't want to say anything or even look at seth after what had just happened. She just kept giving her sister death stares.

S- I'll leave you a while I can see your embarrassed, I'll talk to you later.

K- hmm

Seth took that as a yes and walked to his office. Once he was gone kerry got up and stormed to her sister giving her a punch on the arm..

K- I told you not to tell seth! I now know I can't tell you anything personal again.

A- hahahahahhahahahahha

Kerry walked to someone private to calm down and walked past seths son.

D- hi kerry

K- hi, how do you know my name

D- your sister and my dad told me that someone my own age is here today so I figured that this person was you.

K- Oh, that explains it. My sister can't keep her moth shut about anything.

D- I'm Dean by the way, Dean macfarlane.

K- hi Dean, this is a personal question but didn't your father want to speak to you?

D- pfft to be honest I'm trying to avoid him I don't want a lecture haha

K- haha well that makes you and me then, I'm trying to avoid him to

D- what's he done now?

K- well it's a bit embarrassing for me? I have a crush on seth and my sister and you auntie were the only ones that knew I like him,but they sort of told him and with out me knowing he knew I meet him today for the first time and everything back fired.

He hugged me and afterwards told me he knew I had a crush on him And I said I was going to kill my sister and rachael and now he wants to talk to me later.

D- wow you have a crush on my dad, seriously.

K- erm yeah haha,hey do you wanna get out of here saves us getting hunt down by seth.

D- yeah sure haha ? thought you wouldn't ask.

K- great! ?ￂﾠ


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and kerry had to distract the cast and staff so they could sneak out and enjoy LA. Once they got out of shot from rachael, they ran like fuck to the lifts and jumped in the first one that opened.

D- that was so close high five!

K- well what she'll we do now?

D- hmmm this I going to sound crazy but, Dean pulled out his dad's cars keys he managed to steal!

K- your not serious!

D- why not? I have my licence and I'm fully insured on the car?

K- hmmm alright then

D- yesss

The lift opened on the ground floor and Dean dragged kerry to the parking lot to find seths Aston Martin. seth had a habit of parking his car in view of his office to keep an ear on it, so this was going to be tricky.

K- Oh yes as if seth drove here in his Aston this morning.

D- haha I know it's his baby besides me?!

K- I can't believe I'm going to be drove around in seths Aston by his own son,this is awesome!

Dean opened the door for kerry and kept an eye on seths office window while getting in himself. Once in, Dean quickly started the engine and reversed out of the park lot and down to the security booth. To check out.

D- gees I hope this works.

K- what you mean?

D- I hope Steve thinks I'm seth!

K- Oh shit yeah

Dean pulled up to the barrier and with his surprise the bar lifted up straight away.

D- wow,he must recognise the car

K- quick before he realises!

Once out and on the way kerry and Dean just kept giggling and looking at each other.

K- we are going to be in shit when we get back.

D- who's said we're going back?

K- wait,what?

Kerry was confused, and just went with it.

Deans pov

I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't drive for shit, dad's gonna kill me. I can't believe I'm inches away from the girl I love in a stolen car how romantic. I need to come clean.

Kerry pov

Is this guy flirting with me, I did say lets get out of here but didn't realise he could drive. He's alright I guess.

D- hey kerry, I gotta confess to you.

K- Oh shit, your not seths son

D- Oh no I'm very much a macfarlane

K- few that's good

D- yeah it is but it's something...I lied about have a licence and being able to drive.

K- what!

D- yeah I panicked, I'm not used to a beautiful person wanting to want to be with me.

K- ahh I'm beautiful am I.I'm flattered

D- ahhhh yeah your beautiful.

Kerry and Dean were shocked out of there romance, by a phone ringing it was Deans.

D- OH FUCKING HELL

K- Oh shitt that's seth isn't it!

D- yeah!

Dean pulled over and cut the engine and answered the phone.

D- hello

S- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!

D- but, but why!

Kerry's trying not to laugh at the miss fortune Dean acting like nothing happened.

K- we should go back

D- pfft fuck am I

S- WHO YOU TALKING TO!

D- you dad why?

Dean put his phone on loud speaker so I could hear what was being said, but without laughing ?.

S- DON'T SMART MOUTH ME DEAN WOODBURY MACFARLANE, I KNOW WHO YOUR WITH AND I KNOW MY CAR IS GONE SO YOU BEST START DRIVING BACK HERE NOW!

Kerry and Dean looked at each other and a geuine look a fear was in Deans eyes. Kerry didn't know what to do, should she persuade him to go back.

Instead she just kissed him warmly on the cheek and said don't worry seth won't do anything while I'm there, we should go back. Dean blushed he actually got a kiss from kerry without forcing himself on her. She smiled at him knowing he was blushing badly.

K- come on we better go back.

D- yeah em.. I think your right

Dean started the engine and turned around to drive back,the ride was silent Dean was still flustered by the kiss and thought I wanna kiss kerry so bad on those sweet lips of hers.

D- why did you kiss me?

K- ermm I don't know i thought you needed it.

D- Oh erm ok

Before any more awkward questions came up they were back at the barrier for the studio car park. Steve the security guard was on the phone and kerry and Dean knew who he was on the phone with because he was looking and mouthed the words there back.

Steve- Oh you two are in deep shit when you get up there, seth is not happy and told me to park the car for him.

D- Oh erm yeah we sort of know, while laughing nervously.

Steve - ahh come on out you get I need to pack this baby, that was what your father said.

Dean and kerry got out and walked slowly to the studio, when Dean pulled kerry to stop in front of him and put his hands on waist.

K- Ermmm what are you doing to me?

D- showing you what a real kiss is like

Without letting kerry reply Dean moved in and felt her shaky lips on his and gently kissed her once they got the rythem kerry moved her hands to around Deans neck and alowed the kiss to become more passionate.

S- OI

Kerry and Dean stopped to the sound a familiar voice.

D- erm dad you know kerry don't you

S- YOU TWO MY OFFICE NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy macfarlane chapter 6

Dean and kerry were so ashamed of there self's as they were dragged into the lift by seth...

K- Dean why did you kiss me?

S- DONT TALK TO EACH OTHER

D- DAD! kerry I kissed you because I like you and you persuade me to come back!

K- Ermmm... Y..ou like me!

Before Dean could answer the lift doors opened and they were both dragged out and dragged to seths office.

S- in Dean now, I'll talk to you later kerry.

Kerry felt bad for Dean, she could seth give him both barrels. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

A- KERRY you wait till you get home mum knows what happened.

K- what that nothing happened? I dis do anything all I said was she'll we get out of here?

A- hmm I know you,you probably took the keys or something and blamed a innocent boy.

K- hang on! It was the other way round!

A- hmm ok then?

Dean pov

I'm in so much shit, I've never seen dad this angry before. Dad before you say...

S- let me stop you there young man,! You had no right to take my car, you know you could have been arrested if someone didn't top me off because I wouldn't have known you took the God damn car.

D- yeah know dad and I'm sorry what esle can say?

S- you have nothing to say Dean?

D- Ermmm no

S- GET out of my sight, I don't want to see you for the rest of day! Got it

D- yeah, just go easy on kerry she didn't know I what I was gonna do!

S- can't promise that son,just get out.

Dean turned around ashamed of himself and shut the door behind him. While heading to lifts to be alone he saw kerry and she was in tears. He couldn't leave her like that, all the staff and cast and even her own sister have just left her to sob in a corner.

D- kerry.

K- hi (sobbing)

Dean sat down beside kerry and gave her a much needed hug. She looked at him eyes watering and red and put her arms around his chest,resting her head on his shoulder.

D- just to warn you seth is pissed

K- drunk pissed or anger pissed

D- haha anger pissed (pecking kerry on the forehead)

K- damn could have been drunk pissed.

S- kerry my office now!

K- Oh shit

Kerry wouldn't let go of Dean but he forced to go, get it over with.

Kerry pov

I'm shit scared, I've never seen seth this angry,but my God its sexy! Kerry let her thoughts run with her and came to seths office door..

S- kerry! In and sit on that chair please!

Kerry did as she was told and didn't say anything or even look at seth. He poured himself a glass of jack to steady himself.

K- you know drinking is not the answer.!

Kerry regret saying that when seth stopped and stared at kerry with the anger raging in his eyes!

S- excuse me! Who are you to tell me that drinking is not answer hey!

S- look at me young lady!

Kerry could feel the tears running down her cheeks, and Instantly wiped that away as soon as seth shouted!

S- that's better, you know why your in here don't you!

Kerry just nodded she didn't want to open her mouth to get shouted at again, but she kmew she would have to soon. After what seemed like an eternity seth wasnt finished and kerry was deflated. She just got and ignored seth and walked out on him, walked to the lifts once they were closed she just let all her tears out.


End file.
